


tending to his wounds

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Romance, Schmoop, Tending to Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold still this is going to hurt a little.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tending to his wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_million_words** using the prompt: blood

“Hold still this is going to hurt a little.”

John hissed immediately flinching as Elizabeth dabbed the peroxide drenched cloth on the open cut on his face flinching. He hated having a high pain threshold.

“I said hold still John,” She said.

“Do you mind if I do this?” John asked, he slipped his hand into his own. 

Elizabeth smiled as dabbed the cloth against his cheek again. This time he squeezed her hand keeping his eyes gently on Elizabeth. This time it wasn’t as painful. John smiled. Elizabeth always had the healing touch. 

Smiling, his lips delicately touched hers.


End file.
